Traditions
by WOF lover
Summary: Falcon is a new student at Jade Mountain. He has been told stories of when dragons had war and fighting wasn't a crime but a much needed survival skill. He wants to go back to those days and convince everyone else that they should want to to, But maybe peace is the better answer. Rated K FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, WOFlover here and I'm starting a new series. I haven't given up on Frozen Heart if your a fan of that I just had an idea that I thought would be cool and didn't want to forget it. I'll be going back and forth for the chapters of both of my stories. Ok I also don't own Wings of Fire. Thanks and enjoy! I hope you like it. Give me some feedback.

Prologue

A blue dragon with silver scales looked on at Jade Mountain. It had been passed down from generation from generation starting with Tsunami a dragonet of destiny and many years later her. Bluesky. She was excited for the new school year. She and and the other teachers were ready to teach these dragonets the importance of peace and not to go back to the ways of their ancestors with fighting and war and battle. Just the thought of violence was sickening. Play fighting was tolerated. The fighting training had been taken away as an extra curriculum activity. The only thing they did that was slightly bloody was hunt for animals. They got rid of queens and royal families. Every dragon is equal. There are no ranks or circles. Just jobs. Jobs that don't make you better or different than anybody else. Fighting and stealing are the only crimes but they don't happen often. Out of all of Phyrria only 5 crimes are committed each year. The punishment was not that severe. Just some community service. No jail cells or anything like that. You can also live whereever you want. You could find a skywing in the Icewing territory and a Rainwing on the Summer Island with the Seawings. A Mudwing on the mountains and a Skywing i the swamps. Hybrids are not a rare sight either. Firescales, mindreading, foresight and animus dragons are welcome. Everything is peaceful. But one dragonet wants to change everything. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Didn't realize people actually wanted me to continue this. I hope the pacing is better. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Falcon walked side by side with his sister Hawk. He looked all around at the dragons of different shapes, sizes and colors. "Aren't you excited?!" He asked with a hop in his step.

Hawk grumbled. "I'd rather be back on our home along the beach where I can practice flying".

"Didn't mama tell you to fix your face when she left us at the hill?" He said, teasingly.

"Yeah and I fixed it, but I guess it broke again" she replied stubbornly.

"Will you lighten up? Mama told me that Flare would be here! Ooo and look, there's an icescales".

They both shivered as the light green icescales walked by. "Isn't that so cool!" Falcon whispered.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go find my sleeping cave. I'm getting tired just listening to you".

Falcon rolled his eyes as he waved goodbye to her. "Now where is Flare? She said she was in the welcoming committee".

"Your looking for Flare?" A dark yellow dragon asked.

"Yup" Falcon answered.

"She should be on the rock with Darkstalker. It'll be hard to miss them but I'll label it on this map for you just in case" the dragon said, writing something on a pamphlet.

"Ok thank you!".

"Tell her Sunshade said hi" The dragon called after him as he left.

Be headed through the main entrance cave and turned left. Falcon stopped in the entrance to the room. Sitting next to the rock was a humongous Nightwing and he could see Flare lying down on the rock but when she spotted Falcon she waved her wings for Falcon to come over. He gulped as the huge dragon turned to look at him but finally flew over to land beside Flare. "Hey little bro! I was just talking to Darkstalker over here about you."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you" Darkstalker said with a welcoming nod.

Falcon chuckled awkwardly. "He's your counceler and a good one at that" Flare continued before looking around.

"Where's our sis?".

"She couldn't be bothered to grace us with her presence" Falcon said dramatically.

Flare rolled over on the rock, laughing. Darkstalker cleared his threat and Flare looked into his gaze. She got up, still snickering a bit. "Well I should be welcoming more new students. Why don't you go meet your winglet?"

"Oh okay! Sunshade said hi!" Flare said as he spread his wings to take flight.

"Oh you met her? She's amazing" Flare said excitedly.

"Flare!" Darkstalker said sternly.

"Oops, oh well. See you around Falcon" Flare smiled at Darkstalker as another dragonet was coming up from behind Falcon to ask a question.

Falcon nodded and glided down towards the main hall again, dodging other dragons in the crowded hall as he went. A purple dragon was handing out more pamphlets and bags. He gave Falcon a bag and a pamphlet. "What's your name?" The purple dragon asked.

"Falcon".

The dragon turned around and picked through a few stone tablets. "Ah! Here you are. Your in the Amber winglet. Your sleeping cave is just down the hall on the right".

"Thank you!" Fathom sped towards the cave, almost passing it but then he realized he skipped it and came back.

There were two other dragons inside. A blue grey dragon was reading a scroll and a red dragon with clear wings was looking through his bag. The red dragon looked up as Falcon came in a glared at him. The blue grey dragons didn't seem to notice. "Hi I'm Fa-".

The blue grey dragon put down his scroll. "Can I just read in peace?" He asked.

"Oh... I'm sorry" Falcon said, putting his head down.

The dragons eyes softened. "You can still talk. But just be quieter. I'm sure Spark would love to talk to you".

Falcon looked over at the red dragon. He hadn't said anything yet. He just stared into Falcon's eyes, as if testing him. "Spark is a cool name" Falcon said, trying to break the silence.

"Thanks" Spark said, with no emotion in his face.

It was almost impossible to guess what he was thinking. Falcon sat down. Spark didn't seem mean or nice. Falcon wasn't really sure yet. "I'm guessing you guys are in my winglet?".

"Yup" the blue grey dragon said.

"Umm, I never got your name" Falcon said.

"Oh... I'm Murkywater" the blue grey dragonet responded.

"You should meet the girls! They are nice" Murkywater said.

"Pretty too" Spark put in.

"So you've met my sister?" Falcon asked.

"Hmm... I didn't see a dragon that looked like you" Murkywater said, scratching his chin.

"Her names Hawk".

"I met her" Spark said.

"But she's not in our winglet".

"Oh" Falcon said.

"I was expecting us to be together".

"Well I bet when you meet Clover and Mango you want want your nasty sibling in your group. At least I'm glad that brother of mine isn't in my group." Murkywater said, putting his tail on Falcon's shoulder.

Spark got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Welcome to the Amber winglet".


End file.
